bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Country 4
Donkey Kong Country 4 ( ) is a pirated port of ''Donkey Kong Country'' from 1994 for the SNES, made by Hummer Team in 1997. The gameplay, graphics, and sound are similar to the official Game Boy Color port of Donkey Kong Country, albeit downgraded to work on the Famicom. It's often considered to be significantly superior to other pirates based on the Donkey Kong Country series. Overview The player controls Donkey Kong and Diddy through numerous side-scrolling levels of many different themes. The two Kongs can be swapped by pressing Select, provided both are available. Many of the boss fights are from the original game. As opposed to the original game where you go to the map every time you beat a level, in this game you only go to the map after the title screen and after defeating a boss. The only map shown in the game is the world map. The sprites are smaller than the original, likely because of the Famicom's sprite limit. Nevertheless, there is still the occasional sprite flickering in-game. The animal buddies are completely missing, not unlike many other Donkey Kong Country pirates. The save feature was removed, and replaced with a password system similar to ''Aladdin''. The passwords are displayed whenever the player gets a game over as opposed to beating a level like in Aladdin. However, because the player starts with 25 lives, it takes a while (and possibly many intentional deaths) to reach this screen. The ending was replaced with a simple credit sequence as well as a "The End" message. Variations Common with other games released by J.Y., several variations are contained within the same ROM. This allows them to sell multiple different versions simply by soldering points on the PCB: * The Jungle Book 2 - A hack that replaces both Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong with Mowgli from The Jungle Book. It gives the player 30 lives instead of 25, removes the password system, and starts on the third level instead of the first. * 2 in 1 - A menu that gives the player a choice to play either Donkey Kong Country 4 or The Jungle Book 2. Similarities to ''Donkey Kong Land'' Despite being a port of Donkey Kong Country, this game also has a few similarities to Donkey Kong Land: *Only one Kong can appear on the screen at a time. In the official port of Donkey Kong Country for Game Boy Color, which was released in 2000, this is also the case. *The teleporting animation when breaking a DK Barrel, as well as the shrinking animation when switching a Kong, are both very similar to Donkey Kong Land's animations. *When falling down a pit, you will restart the level with only one Kong, even if you had two before falling down the pit. This is also true in Donkey Kong Land. *When pausing the game, all the sprites disappear. However, other Hummer games such as Somari (released before Donkey Kong Land) have this feature. Connections *If the player jumps while carrying a barrel, they will slow down slightly, similar to Somari and ''Super Mario World''. *This game has similar graphical errors to other Hummer Team games. *The NSF rip of this game includes the ghost house, castle and ending themes from the Famicom pirate of Super Mario World, suggesting that Donkey Kong Country 4 was built off of it. *The sprites for the numbers are identical to the ones from Somari, only being moved a pixel lower. *Earlier versions of some of the music tracks can be found in the NSF of Earthworm Jim 3. Staff *Programmers: Hung Hsiang LIN, S.S HSIEH *Picture: Kathy CHEN *Music: Hummer CHENG *Graphics: Y.Y.C, Carroll, Freeman, Sakula Bugs *If the player gets hit and falls down a pit, there is a glitch where the player will lose a life, even if the player has both Kongs. This is similar to the glitch that usually happens in Donkey Kong Land when the player gets hit when there is no ground on the bottom of the screen. Passwords Key: KR = K. Rool; DK = Donkey Kong; DD = Diddy; CH = Chomps *DK - CH - DD - DK (Stage 1-1) *CH - KR - DK - CH (Stage 2-1) *DD - DD - KR - DK (Stage 3-1) *DK - DD - KR - DK (Stage 4-1) *KR - DD - KR - DK (Stage 4-4) *CH - CH - DK - DD (Stage 5-3/Final Boss) *KR - DK - DD - DD (Credits) Trivia *The 4 on the title screen is seemingly out of place, similar to the 6 on Sonic 3D Blast 6's title screen, and is missing a tile. *This is the only pirate of Donkey Kong Country to use the Western name rather than the Japanese name (Super Donkey Kong). *The J.Y. logo can be accessed by hitting Up, Down, Up, Down, Left, Left, Right, Right on the title screen. *Some versions of the cartridge art of this game (numbered JY013 and JY014) contain ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' screenshots with Donkey Kong, Those were sold in Russia in late 2001. The JY-033 version uses SNES Donkey Kong Country artwork. Gallery DKC4.png|JY-033. JY013.jpg|JY-013. JY014.jpg|JY-014. Donkey Kong Country 4 (Pirate Original) Credits.png|Credits. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Hummer Team Category:J.Y. Company Category:1997 video games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Ports